Sleeping in and surprise calls
by DannyisaWolfblood
Summary: Laura and Danny are having a rare sleep in and morning cuddle when Danny receives a surprising call. This story is inspired by this prompt on tumblr. Imagine person A and person B cuddling, legs intertwined, while leaving little kisses and tracing hearts on each other's skin.


Danny and Laura enjoying a rare sleep in when they get interrupted by a couple of surprise calls.

 **Imagine person A and person B cuddling, legs intertwined, while leaving little kisses and tracing hearts on each other's skin**

Laura opens her eyes blearily; she does a mental checklist of her body. A warm arm wrapped around her torso, a longer body pressed against her back, one long leg in between her own legs and the second long leg wrapped around her lower body. Finally Laura feels a steady flow of breath against the back of her neck. A lazy smile spreads across Laura's face. She turns to look at the clock on her bedside table; her eyebrows come together as she sees the alarm clock upside down with the batteries lying beside it.

Laura's eyes narrow and she unravels her legs from Danny's and rolls over to face Danny, narrowing her eyes. Laura's movements nudge Danny pulling her out of her sleep. Danny stretches emitting a tired groan as her eyes flutter open. Danny's eyebrows furrow.

"What?" Danny asks.

"Why did you pull the batteries out of my alarm clock?" Laura asks raising an eyebrow.

Danny ducks her head and breaks eye contact, "It's the weekend. It's the off-season so I don't have soccer training or matches for a while, I marked all my students homework yesterday and you've already finished your article for tomorrow's paper. I figured we deserved a sleep in," says Danny.

Laura rolls her eyes "You could have just turned it off," says Laura exasperatedly.

Danny mumbles under her breath not looking at Laura. Laura raises her eyebrow. Danny repeats her self more loudly "I didn't know how, I accidently changed the channel and turned it on while I picked it up. I didn't want to wake you up so I just pulled the batteries out."

Laura's shoulders start shaking and a huge smile spreads across her face as she laughs at Danny. A light tinge of red spreads across Danny's cheek and she rolls her eyes. "Well if you used the alarm on your phone like a normal person I would have been fine." Laura's body continues to shake with laughter and Danny lets out a mock huff of frustration "Who still uses actual alarm clocks anymore?" Danny ponders. She makes eye contact with Laura and a wide grin spreads across her face. Laura shifts forward and presses her lips against Danny's lips.

Laura pulls apart from Danny, her eyes crinkling as she smiles. "Thank you," murmurs Laura. Danny's lips part slightly, the edges of her mouth twitching into a small smile as she admires Laura. Laura presses her lips against Danny's again, Danny parts her lips grabbing Laura's bottom lip between her own. Danny snakes her arm around Laura's waist and arches her back pressing her hips against Laura's. Laura moves her hand around and cups the back of Danny's head pulling the taller girl closer. Laura opens her mouth and traces her tongue along Danny's lips. Danny opens her mouth, her own tongue brushing against Laura's. Their kiss deepens and Danny pulls Laura's body flush, she rolls her hips again brushing her hips against Laura's. Laura nudges her leg between Danny's sliding her own leg up and down Danny's long ones. Laura's other hand slides under Danny's flannel shirt and pushes the shirt up Danny's toned abdomen; she spreads her hand out tracing the defined lines of Danny's abs. Danny moans into Laura's lips. Laura movers her hand further up just under the curve of Danny's breasts and traces a heart on Danny's skin.

Danny breaks the kiss and jokes "My heart is further up Hollis,"

Laura arches an eyebrow and looks at Danny through her eyelashes; Danny smirks, her own eyes closing in a half lidded smile. Laura chews her bottom lip and slides her hand further up Danny's flannel, her fingers brushing the swell of Danny's breast –

 _~Twitterbring ~ ~Twitterbring~_

Laura and Danny jerk a part. Laura rolls onto her back and lets out a frustrated groan. Danny rolls over and grabs her phone from her bedside table and checks the caller id. Danny sighs and answers the phone.

"Hi mum," she pauses. Laura chuckles and rests her forearm across her face to cover her eyes. Danny flops back into bed, her phone pressed to her ear. "No mum, you didn't wake me, Laura and I are already up," Danny says, Laura snorts lightly, and Danny makes a shushing motion. "No I haven't heard from Beth in over a week, why?" Danny pauses to listen. Suddenly she shoots ups, her eyes going wide and one hand flying to cover her face in shock. Laura sits up, her eyes wide in surprise and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Danny turns to face her. "Mark proposed to Beth last night. They're engaged!" says Danny excitedly.

Laura's jaw drops, next she smiles brightly and then she starts bouncing in her seat. "Oh my god! You're sister is getting married!" Danny nods enthusiastically. Danny's eyes widen as her attention returns back to her phone, "Sorry mum, I didn't hear you, I was telling Laura the good news." Danny's phone beeps again, Danny pulls the phone from her ear to check the caller id. "Hey mum, Beth's calling me now, I'll call you back. Ok bye"

Laura climbs out of bed, Danny looks up frowning, "breakfast" Laura mouths.

"Hi Beth, what's up?" says Danny valiantly trying to hold back a smile by biting the inside of her cheek.

Laura walks to the bedroom door and looks back at Danny talking enthusiastically with her sister. Laura tilts her head to the side and smiles. Danny looks up and smiles back. Laura blows a kiss that Danny mimes catching and then sends Laura a wink.

Laura chuckles and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Today was starting out to be a good day.

This story is dedicated to Warriorprincess1698, thank you for writing such lovely fanfiction for me, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
